Currently, efforts are underway to identify and develop practical ways in which the exhaust particulates of automotive diesel engines may be limited to amounts that will permit extensive use of diesel engine powered vehicles without resulting in adverse environmental effects. Among the various methods being considered is the use of exhaust particulate traps for collecting and disposing of particulates in vehicle exhaust systems after they are emitted from their engines. It is therefore desired to provide filter materials which may be used in diesel exhaust traps for the collection of exhaust gas particulates and their subsequent disposal, preferably by incineration in the exhaust system without damage to the filter element.